Muika
The Muika '(六日, ''lit. six days) is a group of five spiritual beings labeled as some of the greatest beings of their time. Once revered due to the immense power they possessed, the actions undergone by members of the group have brought infamy to the group and caused the Soul Society to turn their backs on these people. Due to these events, the Central 46 has them labeled as '''Special War Criminals (特別戦犯, tokubetsu senpan). The Muika are grouped together because of their skillset and immense power. Despite their close affiliation with each other, the Muika are not an "official" group nor do they act as one; they are simply grouped together due to the potential danger they propose to Soul Society. The Captain Commander of the Gōtei 13 has constant surveilance over the group of five at anytime. The Muika is a generational concept; since its initial inception the unofficial group has had various generations of members who are replaced once the final member of the last generation has passed away. The current inception of the Muika is the group's 50th generation, labeled the Golden Generation (黄金世代, kogane sedai) by Masayatsu Moeuchi. Why he has labeled this generation has yet to be revealed. Each member is also bestowed an epithet by the previous generation, generally based upon their appearance or their abilities. History The concept of the Muika was first conceived by legendary sage Ichiro Sennin, said to be the ancestor of all Shinigami. Ichiro, having grown up in relative poverty to become a member of the Seijin Order, initially proposed a new way to unite the poor, wandering souls of what would become Soul Society under one name and one nation. Facing rejection and humiliation by his fellow Order members upon presenting this idea, Ichiro took it upon himself to educate the masses, embarking on a seven-year pilgrimage where he would train wandering children and young adults in the ways of the ancient Seijin Order, teaching them techniques to control their reiatsu and channel it in various manners. While his teachings grew in popularity, he was warned by the Seijin Order not to educate the ignorant people lest he be removed from the Order for treason. Progressing on with his mission, he was eventually disassociated from the Seijin Order and forced to give up his own abilities. By the time this occurred, however, his teachings had grown in popularity and had spread throughout the land. Those who he had initially instructed would grow to become exceptionally strong shinobi who would follow in Ichiro's footsteps and become wandering sages of their own, for years teaching what they had learned to train other people of their time. In time, social classes were created amongst these people. Those at the very top of the social hierarchy, who possessed significant amounts of reiatsu would decide to harness their abilities for the betterment of their people, becoming the first of the Shinigami. Ichiro Sennin laid the foundation of the Muika by choosing five exceptional Shinigami of his to become influential leaders of the land which would later be known as the Soul Society. These five gathered the wandering and homeless Souls of the time and created the Soul Society, dividing it into eighty different provinces and organizing those they had into a rudimentary military force that would police the newly formed Society. The rudimentary force would expand and grown and later would be known as the Gotei 13. As the first generation of Muika began to grow old, they chose successors which would carry on their legacy and continue to instruct powerful but untrained youth to become Shinigami and form a peaceful, stable society. This tradition carried on throughout the history of the Muika. Originally a group formed solely of Shinigami, as the idea of Muika began to spread later generations would recupruit different spiritual beings such as Quincy, Arrancar and even Visored upon their conception to be in ther midst in an attempt to unify the different groups under one general ideal. Revered as legendary figures and intelligent sages, the perception of the Muika would forever be changed with the actions of Masayatsu Moeuchi, who used his influence and popularity to attempt a coup on the government of the Soul Society, nearly destroying both the Soul Society and the Human World in the process. As a result, the public perception of the Muika changed from being a unified group of hallowed individuals to that of criminals and villains. The Central 46 immediately semtenced the members of the group to execution despite no involvement from the other members in the group, later revealed to have been done in fear of another member choosing to uprise against Soul Society. Having been executed without choosing immediate successors, the Muika was thought to have ceased to exist. For 125 years, the Muika ceased to exist. The group would later return under the guidance of Hiroshi Shoujin, who assembled four of his closest allies and declared the new group the 50th generation of the Muika. Although this latest incarnation has little connection to the Muika of the past, they are treated in the same manner as the previous generation of the Muika. Current Generation Past Generations 49th Generation First Generation